regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Getter
Super Hero Getter it was performed by Eka Darville, Ari Boyland, Yuri Lowenthal, Bumper Robinson, Ashley Johnson, Greg Cipes, Tara Strong, Will Friedle, Carlos Alazraqui, Kimberly Brooks, David Kaye, Khary Payton, Juliet Landau, Chris Pratt, Scott Menville, Tara Platt, Bettina Bush, Alanna Ubach, Molly C. Quinn, Vincent Tong, Ty Olsson, Britt Irvin, Ben Schwartz and Andrew Caldwell with cast of Ninja Steel, Dino Charge and Super Megaforce. Lyrics *'Eka Darville': ♪Mighty Morphin Power Teens♪ *'Ari Boyland': ♪Then comes along the White Ranger♪ *'Yuri Lowenthal': ♪Out of this world come the Alien Rangers♪ *'Bumper Robinson': ♪Zeo stronger than before♪ *'Ashley Johnson': ♪Turbo mighty engines roar♪ *'Greg Cipes': ♪Flying higher up In Space♪ *'Tara Strong': ♪Travel to the Lost Galaxy♪ *'Will Friedle': ♪Lightspeed Team to the Rescue hey♪ *'Carlos Alazraqui': ♪Time Force here to save the day♪ *'Kimberly Brooks': ♪Wild Force stick with animal hearts♪ *'David Kaye': ♪Ninja Storm moves at the speed of wind♪ *'Khary Payton': ♪Dino Thunder fights forever more♪ *'Juliet Landau': ♪SPD police emergency♪ *'Chris Pratt': ♪Here comes the Magical Mystic Force♪ *'Scott Menville': ♪Treasure Operation Overdrive♪ *'Tara Platt': ♪Unstoppable spirits Jungle Fury♪ *'Bettina Bush': ♪RPM the bleak future♪ *'Alanna Ubach': ♪Master Samurai Symbol Power♪ *'Molly C. Quinn': ♪Megaforce Rangers altogether♪ *'Vincent Tong': ♪Super Mega upgrade stage♪ *'Ty Olsson': ♪Dino Charge in the bony cage♪ *'Britt Irvin': ♪Ninja Steel Win All Their Mind♪ *'All': ♪(I want to sing so I better remember them! Super Hero let's go!) Keep on running. The shining camaraderie of All Star Heroes! There's no difference in your fiery spirits! Fight forever! Ah~ This is the ultimate Super Hero... ...All Stars! (The following is sung during the Instrumental, With Distorted Vocal Effects Added) The Legend of... Super Hero The Legend of... Super Hero♪ *'Ben Schwartz': ♪Leader of Masked Rider Warriors Warrior Leader♪ *'Andrew Caldwell': ♪Second in command Warrior Commander♪ *'William Shewfelt': ♪26 Techniques V3♪ *'Peter Sudarso': ♪Rope Arm Riderman♪ *'Nico Greetham': ♪X Raida V to V♪ *'Zoe Robins': ♪Amazon Rider Big/Great Slice♪ *'Chrysti Ane': ♪Electro Fire Stronger♪ *'Jordi Webber': ♪Skyrider Sailing Jump♪ *'Brennan Mejia': ♪Five Hands Super-1♪ *'James Davies': ♪Z-Cross Ninja Rider♪ *'Yoshi Sudarso': ♪Ectophase Activate Masked Rider♪ *'Michael Taber': ♪Red Dragon Dragon Knight♪ *'Camille Hyde': ♪Black Wing Wing Knight♪ *'Davi Santos': ♪Orange Crab Incisor♪ *'Reuben Turner': ♪Shooting Enemies Torque♪ *'Elizabeth Dowden': ♪Green Chameleon Camo♪ *'Jarred Blakiston': ♪Purple Snake Strike♪ *'Alexander Walker': ♪Silver Horn Thurst♪ *'Claire Blackwelder': ♪Flying Stinger Sting♪ *'Arthur Ranford': ♪Blue and Silver Tiger Axe♪ *'Alistair Browning': ♪Gazelle Horn Spear♪ *'Andrew Gray': ♪White Swan Siren♪ *'Christina Masterson'♪Gold Phoenix Wrath♪ *'John Mark Loudermilk': ♪Black Dragon Onyx♪ *'Ciara Hanna': ♪Creator Advent Decks Advent Master♪ *'Azim Rizk': Legendary Hero Cybertron♪ *'Christina Masterson':♪Virtual Reality VR Troopers♪ *'Cameron Jebo': ♪Black Gun Dark Heart♪ *'Chris Auer': ♪A red evil turn good Red Python♪ *'Eka Darville': ♪Insect Warriors Beetleborgs♪ *'Ari Boyland': ♪Comic book superheroes Karato and Silver Ray♪ *'Yuri Lowenthal': ♪New Insect upgrade Beetleborgs Metallix♪ *'Bumper Robinson': ♪The four insects are summon the Astralborgs♪ *'All': ♪(I want to play! I definitely want to try to remember! Super Hero let's go!) Even till now, fighting their battles somewhere are the Super Hero Teams Gather your powers and become invincible, using tight teamwork! Ah~ The sparkling Super Hero. Get fired up! (I want to count them up. I definitely want to try to remember them. Super Hero lets go!) Courage! Justice! They are the password of the Super Hero Teams Even if time passes, even if we grow up... Ah~ Super Hero will be in our hearts eternally♪ Category:Songs Category:Songs on The All-New, All-Different Regular Show Heroes United